Yoko Katou
, aka Agent 007, is one of the three female agents of EAGLE, along with Agent 008 and Agent 009. She has helped out the Gorengers, as well as filling as Momorenger's double during dangerous missions. She also works at Snack Gon and hangs out there alongside her younger brother Taro. In the event all five Gorengers were occupied, Yoko could be called upon either to pilot Varidorin or drive Varitank. Character History to be added Momorenger Arsenal * to be added Appearances: Episodes 37, 58 Notes Portrayal * to be added Behind the Scenes *She has the same ID # as James Bond from the Bond franchise and Great Britain from Cyborg 009. Appearances **''Ep. 7: Pink Moonlight! Wolf Corps'' **''Ep. 8: Black Fear! The Murderous Poison Fang'' **''Ep. 9: Blue Shadow, Variblune Secret Strategy'' **''Ep. 10: The Red Balloon! Wind Speed at 100 Meters'' **''Ep. 12: Super Energy of Silver! Burning Hell'' **''Ep. 13: The Pink Secret! Defeat the Human Bomb'' **''Ep. 14: The Red Coffin! The Mysterious Skull Mansion'' **''Ep. 17: The Purple Theme Park! A Demonic Cemetery'' **''Ep. 18: Horrible Black Crusaders! Attack According to the (Secret) Plan'' **''Ep. 25: Crimson Fuse! Lamprey Torpedo Attack'' **''Ep. 26: Multi-Changing Blue Veins! The Dreadful Poison Expert'' **''Ep. 27: Yellow Object Q! Gorenger Base S.O.S.'' **''Ep. 28: Big Red Eruption! Infiltrate the Underground Base'' **''Ep. 30: Golden Columns of Fire! A Great Explosion of Consecutive Mines'' **''Ep. 31: The Black Challenge! Enrage, Five Stars of Justice'' **''Ep. 32: Hot Blue Wind! No Response from Variblune'' **''Ep. 33: The Red Target! A Fake Gorenger Appears'' **''Ep. 34: The Yellow Spy Battle! You Saw the Power of YTC'' **''Ep. 35: Big Strange Black Bird! Condoler War Bomber Fleet'' **''Ep. 36: The Fierce Crimson Charge! The Mobile Fortress Invincible Battleship'' **''Ep. 37: A Pure White Flash! The Black Cross Führer's True Form'' **''Ep. 41: Big Black Counterattack! The Battle of Tottori Dune'' **''Ep. 42: The Black Ironman Dies! Farewell, Variblune'' **''Ep. 43: The Crimson Phoenix! Enter, the Invincible Varidreen'' **''Ep. 44: Blue Multi-Purpose Tank! Varitank Launches'' **''Ep. 45: Dark Sword Shark! Attack of the Marine Hitman'' **''Ep. 46: Black Super Express! Locomotive Mask's Big Rampage'' **''Ep. 47: Big Red Counterattack! Angry Gorenger'' **''Ep. 48: The Black Supply Depot! Close Call at the Theme Park'' **''Ep. 49: The Big Green Escape! The Swirling Trick Play'' **''Ep. 50: The Blue-Winged Secret! Dangerous Varidreen'' **''Ep. 51: The Making of Blue Counterfeit Money! The Sunset Gunman'' **''Ep. 52: The Pink Telephone Demon! The Murderous Dial'' **''Ep. 53: The Red Home Run King! The Deadly Number 1'' **''Ep. 54: Crimson Challenge! The Volcano's Last Big Eruption'' **''Ep. 55: The Colored Daishogun! Tuthankamen's Curse'' **''Ep. 56: Blue Summer Vacation! A Demon's Killing Beach'' **''Himitsu Sentai Gorenger: The Bomb Hurricane'' **''Ep. 58: Crimson Ambition! His Excellency the Führer's Gold Castle'' **''Ep. 59: The Crimson South! The Mysterious Big Gold Plan'' **''Ep. 60: Blue Inland Sea! The Floating Secret Fortress Island'' **''Ep. 61: The Pink KO Punch! The End-Ball Match'' **''Ep. 62: The White Mystery! The Trap of the Grim Reaper's Mansion'' **''Ep. 63: A Flash of Black Lightning! The Protruding Cannon'' **''Ep. 64: Blue UFO!! The Space Army's Big Invasion'' **''Ep. 65: The Crimson Suicide Squad!! The Black Cross Castle Raid'' **''Ep. 66: The Red Hostage Exchange!! Battlers' Big Charge'' **''Ep. 67: Crimson Special Attack!! Kirenger Dies at Sunset'' **''Ep. 68: The Pink Rebellion!! The Big Attack of Needle-Needle-Needle'' **''Ep. 69: The New Multicolored Vehicle!! Varikikyun Launches'' **''Ep. 70: Blue Counterattack!! Stop the Space Express'' **''Ep. 71: Big Crimson Decisive Battle!! The Earth Migration Plan'' }} References Category:Himitsu Sentai Goranger Category:Sentai Allies Category:Temporary Sentai Rangers Category:Sentai Pink Category:Earth Guard League Category:Sentai Female Rangers